


Worth Fighting For

by hunenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e01 I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here, Gen, Internal Monologue, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel’s POV through <i>I Think I’m Gonna Like It Here</i>. But kind of Dean-centric, because I can’t help myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Fighting For

**Worth Fighting For**  
by hunenka  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairin(s): none  
Rating: general audiences  
Warnings: spoilers, a bit of violence  
Summary: Ezekiel’s POV through _I Think I’m Gonna Like It Here_. But kind of Dean-centric, because I can’t help myself.

===

"This is Dean Winchester, and I need your help.”

Ezekiel freezes for a moment when he realizes just whose prayer he’s listening to, and he feels his fallen brethren all over the globe freezing, too.

Every angel knows about Dean Winchester, and like them, Ezekiel would recognize the voice of the Righteous Man anywhere.

The man who went to Hell so his brother could live.

The man who broke the first seal, yet refused to yield to the angels and become Michael’s vessel.

The man who convinced Death himself to do him a favor.

But most importantly – at least for Ezekiel – Dean Winchester is the man who made the unwavering, faithful and loyal Castiel doubt and ultimately alter God’s plan, thus introducing the concept of free will to the heavenly ranks. 

Ezekiel is one of those angels who are actually thankful for that, and he’s always considered Castiel his friend, so by extension, Dean is his friend also.

And now, Dean is asking for help, because his brother is in trouble. His brother Sam, the man who was supposed to destroy the world but instead sacrificed himself in order to save it.

Ezekiel must answer Dean’s prayer. He owes the Winchesters that much.

-

Ezekiel arrives just in time to save Dean from having his head smashed by an angry fellow angel, only to be saved by Dean from being stabbed by the same angry fellow angel a couple minutes later.

He’s slowly getting used to the irony that is life on Earth.

-

Sounds of flesh hitting flesh and flesh hitting something solid come through the door of Sam’s hospital room, and Ezekiel can sense the other angels behind the barrier of the thin wall, but he knows that with the protective seals Dean’s drawn all around the room, he and Sam are safe.

Dean, on the other hand, is not. He ran off the moment the angels came, to help evacuate and protect the hospital staff, no doubt. The need to help, to protect, is ingrained in the man, core-deep.

And now, once again, Dean suffers for his selflessness.

Ezekiel can hear feel the angels’ wrath and hate just as strong as Dean’s pain and determination. They are asking him about Castiel’s current location, over and over again, the questions accompanied by punches and kicks.

But Dean doesn’t reveal his friend’s position, and Ezekiel can tell the man would rather die than hand Castiel over to them.

Ezekiel doesn’t like sitting here and waiting, he wants to go out and help Dean. But they made a deal – Ezekiel is to stay safe and take care of Sam while Dean handles the rest – so the angel remains where he is and leaves the fight to Dean.

It is admirable, really, how Dean just keeps going, keeps fighting, coming up with new and new ideas and strategies, however desperate. Never stopping to sit down and say “It’s over,” never satisfied and always asking more of everyone around him, but most of all himself.

Ezekiel can only wonder how the human manages to hold on so well, after all he’s been through, after all that’s happened around him – to his family and his friends, including Castiel. His parents are long gone, the parental figure of Bobby Singer is gone, too, his brother is dying and his best friend is a newly fallen angel with no powers at all. On top of that, both angels and demons are set out on finding him.

And Dean has to stay strong to hold it all together, so he can take care of those he loves.

Ezekiel likes architecture. It’s probably his most favorite thing about humans. Architecture is clear and pure, a physical manifestation of an idea, a worldview of one era or one mind made into matter, defying gravity and time, calming the soul and aiding people in their way through life. Functional and strong and yet beautiful.

He especially likes the gothic cathedrals of the medieval times, with their tall spires and decorated portals, stained glass windows playing light tricks on the floor, thin and tree-like columns supporting high vaults with carved ribs. A miracle of stone and glass and light, admired by any visitor that enters the church and marvels at the building’s intricate, delicate beauty.

And forgotten, outside, stand the buttresses, left out of the quiet, peaceful interior, but enabling its existence with their steady and constant, unwavering support.

In Ezekiel’s eyes, Dean Winchester is just like those buttresses – always standing a bit aside from the main action that usually revolves around his brother, or, lately, also around his friend Castiel. He is rarely in the center of attention himself, but those who are can always lean on him.

It must be a worrisome, lonely life, but one that Dean apparently accepts and embraces passionately, standing tall and unmoving in the eye of the storm that whirls around him, offering support and comfort to those he cares about.

Ezekiel admires that about the human, and he also recalls the respect and love with which Castiel always spoke about Dean.

He will do anything in his power to help him and his brother.

-

The sounds of the scuffle from the outside cease suddenly, pulling Ezekiel out from his thoughts. For a second, he’s afraid that Dean might be dead, but when he reaches out with his mind, he can no longer sense the other angels, but the hunter is still there, albeit weak and fatigued.

Then Ezekiel hears Dean get up and hobble towards the door, his progress slow as he leans on the wall heavily, unsteady on his legs.

Then the door opens and the hunter walks in, battered and bloody, but his gait betrays nothing of the exhaustion Ezekiel sensed from him just a little while ago. Just like he apparently always does, Dean pushes his own problems aside, buried to be dealt with later. Or never.

Before Ezekiel has time to ask about Dean’s condition, there’s a shift of balance in the room and the monitors go crazy.

“What the Hell’s happening?” Dean demands, wide eyes jumping from Ezekiel to his brother, showing the concern and fear and despair and hope, all battling inside him.

But Ezekiel is out of options. The good ones, at least.

-

Concentrating hard, Ezekiel enters Sam’s mind. He’s taking Dean with him, because he meant what he said – if Sam says yes, he will only say it to Dean himself, not to a fake.

Just like Death, he steps aside, invisible for now, and watches the brothers’ emotional exchange. There is much pain on both parts, much more suffering and darkness than any being should ever be put through. But there is also love, love so strong that it shines like a beacon.

Ezekiel’s never felt that kind of love, not even from his Father when He was still around. It’s searing, blinding, and all-powerful. And it’s the kind of thing worth fighting for.

Eyes locked with Dean’s, Sam says yes. Of course he says yes.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be pissed off if season 9 turns out to be another season with Dean playing the second (or third) fiddle, storyline-wise. But even if he gets no big myth arc, no big role to play (and seriously? why don't they let Jensen show off his incredible acting skills more often?), I won't think of it as the PTB giving Dean _only_ the good old "take care of Sammy". Because for Dean, taking care of the people he loves is the most important mission he could ever get.


End file.
